world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Hengeyokai
Hengeyokai Hengeyokai The creatures collectively known as hengeyokai are a diverse array of sapient animal yokai, or faerie creatures. United by their common traits of base nature as a magical animal and their ability to assume a humanoid form, the most prominent of the hengeyokai are the kitsunes (foxes), bakeneko (cats), mujinas (badgers), itachi (weasels), and tanuki (raccoon dogs). Minor species of hengeyokai include kawauso (otters) and jorogumo (spiders) The hengeyokai races are all portrayed under the assumption that they would exist and operate in a hybrid form. For those wishing to add a more myth-accurate feel to the race, add the following optional racial trait: Hengeyokai: You belong to a race of magical beasts that can assume partially or wholly humanoid form, as well as revert to your true bestial shape when it suits you. As an action, you can shift into any one of your three forms. * Hybrid Form is your default form. It functions as normal for a character. * In your Human Form, you gain Advantage on all Charisma (Deception) checks made to pass yourself off as human. It otherwise functions as Hybrid Form. * In your Beast Form, which is determined by your race, your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but retaining your alignment, personality, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the beast; if you and the beast have the same proficiency and the beast’s bonus is higher than yours, you use the beast’s bonus. * Changing shapes does not alter your current hit points, maximum hit points, or hit dice. * You can remain in any of these three forms as long as you wish, but must consciously choose to change shapes. * You can change shapes once at 1st level, twice at 5th level, and thrice at 11th level. You regain all expended uses of this trait when you complete a long rest. * If you have exhausted your uses of shapeshifting, you can revert back to hybrid form, but you cannot then change again into beast or human form. * Kitsune turn into foxes, tanuki turn into tanuki (use the stats for raccoons), mujinas turn into badgers, bakeneko turn into cats, itachi turn into weasels, kawauso turn into otters, jorogumo turn into spiders. Kitsune Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Charisma, +1 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Darkvision 60 feet Foxfire: You know the Produce Flame and Dancing Light cantrips, which you can cast with Charisma. At 3rd level, you can cast Faerie Fire with this trait as a 1st level spell once per long rest, again using Charisma as your casting ability score. Trickster’s Guile: You have Proficiency in Charisma (Deception). Hengeyokai: Fox Racial Feat: Fox Magic Some kitsune are more magical than others. Through deliberate meditation or just the whims of fate, you are amongst those kitsune whose magical potency is naturally greater. Prerequisite: Race - Kitsune Effect: Choose one of the Tails listed below. At 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast a single spell determined by that tail. At 5th level, you gain a second spell also determined by that tail. Finally, at 9th level, you gain a third and final spell determined by that tail. Spells cast through this feat are cast at their minimum caster level and use Charisma as their spellcasting ability score. Spells cast through this feat can be used once, and then you must complete a long rest before you can cast them again. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time you select it, you must select a new Tail to gain. Special: When you first select a Tail through this feat, you gain an additional tail. You gain a second tail when you gain a spell at 9th level due to this feat. Extra tails are visible in fox and hybrid form and may, at the DM’s discretion, grant you Advantage on Charisma checks against other yokai, who recognize their numbers as a sign of power. * Tail of Charm: Charm Person at 3rd level, Suggestion at 5th level, Hypnotic Pattern at 9th level. * Tail of Wrath: Bane at 3rd level, Blindness/Deafness at 5th level, Bestow Curse at 9th level. * Tail of Fire: Burning Hands at 3rd level, Aganazzar's Scorcher at 5th level, Fireball at 9th level. * Tail of Malice: Tasha’s Hideous Laughter at 3rd level, Crown of Madness at 5th level, Fear at 9th level. Tanuki Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Constitution, +1 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet, Fly 15 Vision: Darkvision Tanuki Trickery: You can cast the Minor Illusion cantrip with this trait. At 3rd level, you can cast Disguise Self as a 1st level spell once per long rest with this trait. In both cases, Charisma is used as the casting ability score. Tanuki Transformations: You are a shapeshifter who can freely assume the form of an inanimate object and then revert to your normal form. As an action, you can transform into tools or a weapon by using this ability; you can’t move in such a form, but can be used by another character. In weapon form, attacks made with you count as magical for piercing damage resistance. In tool form, characters may use the tools as if they had proficiency in the requisite skill. Tail Slap: Your Unarmed Strikes have a base damage of d4. Hengeyokai: Tanuki, use the stats for a Raccoon. Mujina Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Constitution, +1 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Darkvision Badger's Toughness: You are Resistant to Poison damage, and have Advantage on Constitution saves vs. Disease. Undying Stubbornness: Once per long rest, when you are reduced to zero hit points by an attack, you can instead only be reduced to hitpoints equal to one or your Constitution modifier, whichever is higher. Tunneller: You have a Burrow speed of 20 feet. Hengeyokai: Badger. Kawauso Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Constitution, +1 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Darkvision: Normal River Runner: You have a Swim speed of 30 feet and can hold your breath for 5 + Con modifier minutes (minimum of 5 minutes). Otter Magic: You know the Shape Water cantrip. At third level, you can cast Create or Destroy Water (Create Water only) as a 1st level spell once per long rest. At fifth level, you can cast Darkness as a 2nd level spell once per long rest. Spells cast with this trait use Charisma as the casting ability score. Hengeyokai: Otter Itachi Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Dexterity, +1 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 35 feet Vision: Darkvision Writhing Dancer: You have Proficiency in Acrobatics checks. Additionally, you double your proficiency bonus to Acrobatics checks made to escape a Grapple. Creatures trying to Grapple you suffer Disadvantage on their Strength check. Bringer of Ill Omen: As an action, you can place a curse on a single enemy that you can see within 30 feet. The targeted creature suffers Disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws until the end of its next turn. Once you have used this trait, you must complete a long rest before you can use it again. Born Trickster: You have Advantage on Deception checks. Once you have reached 3rd level, you can cast Charm Person as a 1st level spell with this trait. Once you have cast it using this trait, you must complete a long rest before you can use it this way again. Charisma is your spellcasting ability score for this Charm Person effect. Hengeyokai: Weasel Bakeneko Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Intelligence, +1 Dexterity Size: Normal Speed: 30 feet Vision: Darkvision Eater of Vile Things: You have Resistance to Poison damage and Advantage on Constitution saving throws against the Poisoned condition.Cat's Lantern: You can cast the Produce Flame cantrip with this trait. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability score. Jinx: As an action, you can place a curse on a single enemy that you can see within 30 feet. The targeted creature suffers Disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws until the end of its next turn. Once you have used this trait, you must complete a long rest before you can use it again. Hengeyokai: Cat Jorogumo Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Charisma, +1 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet, Climb 30 feet Vision: Darkvision 60 feet Born Seductress: You have Proficiency in the Deception skill.Expert Climber: You have Advantage on Acrobatics and Athletics checks made to climb. Silk Spinner: Once you have reached third level, you can cast Web as a 2nd level spell with this trait. Once you have used this trait, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. Charisma is your casting ability score for this trait. Hengeyokai: Spider Kappa Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Strength, +1 Dexterity Size: Small Speed: 25 feet, Swim 40 Vision: Normal Amphibious: You can breathe both water and air. River Monster: You have a Swim speed of 40 feet. Pint-Sized Powerhouse: You have Proficiency in Athletics. Healer’s Arts: You have Advantage on Medicine checks. Hengeyokai: Turtle Vanara Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Dexterity, +1 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal Tree-Dweller: You have a Climb speed of 30 feet. Ape Agility: You have Proficiency in Acrobatics. Extra Hands: Your feet can act as secondary hands, thanks to their unique configuration. This allows your to substitute your feet for tasks that would normally require your hands, though this does not allow you to wield more weapons than a human. Hengeyokai: Monkey Vanara Racial Feat: Prehensile Tail Some vanaras are gifted to have not only tails, but tails that are so strong and agile that they can be used as third arms. Prerequisite: Vanara Effect: The vanara has a tail which functions as a third hand, usable for interacting with objects. This grants the vanara a bonus Free Action each turn. A vanara can wield a weapon with its tail, following the usual rules for dual-wielding, except that a vanara’s tail cannot be used to wield any weapon that requires two hands, nor can it substitute for a hand in wielding a two-handed weapon, and it cannot be used to wield a shield. Vishkanya Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Charisma, +1 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Darkvision Serpentine Allure: A vishkanya has Advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks. Toxic Blood: A vishkanya has Resistance to Poison damage. Additionally, by sacrificing a hit dice, a viskanya can smear its blood on a weapon as a free action; this blood wears off after the vishkanya makes an attack, but an enemy struck by the blood-smeared weapon takes additional Poison damage equal to 1d8 + the vishkanya’s Charisma modifier (minimum of +1). Sweet Poison Kiss: Once per long rest, a vishkanya can cast Charm Person as a 1st level spell on a single creature with a touch. If the Charm effect on this creature is ended, then the creature is Poisoned for a number of rounds equal to the vishkanya’s Charisma modifier (minimum of 1).